Gerat
Gerat is the rookie Toa Recla of Energy on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Early Life At some point Gerat became a Toa and traveled to Recla Nui for training. ''VX During the year 999 A.G.C., Gerat arrived on Recla Nui with two other rookies, Yuna and Eiros. The three of them began to train under the instructors, Ilos, Leros, and Zera. During one day of training he went up against Zera with the others, but fought alone. He attempted to use his Kakama's speed to overwhelm Zera, but wasn't able to defeat her. As their battle continued he proceeded to go down without getting a single strike in. Eventually Yuna tried, but was also defeated. Eiros then attacked with his acrobatic fencing style, but he was defeated as well. Soon Zera's fight was done, and with the arrivals of Leros and Ilos, Leros took over. Yuna went down quickly, as did Eiros. Gerat held his own for the longest against the Toa of Ice, but he too was overwhelmed and defeated by his foe's higher level of skill. As soon as Leros was done, Ilos stepped up to fight. The fight was quick, with him releasing gases into the air, and Eiros throwing a fireball, detonating the gases and defeating them all with his own attack. As the three rookies argued over their losses, they all came up with plans on what they would do next time, most likely alone. Eiros interrupted them and pointed out that the instructors, who had been acting like rivals, were acting like friends now, laughing and enjoying each other's company. The three realized they could be friends, not purely rivals. They considered joining the same team after it was all over, and bumped fists. The next day Gerat and the others arrived as Eiros fought an X-Force empowered Junker named Drachius, but couldn't yet join in. Then another Junker, Seriun, attacked and stopped Eiros. He returned to Monsth and the pair then began to pull out, so Gerat attacked with his speed. Monsth took him down with an energy bolt and subsequently retreated. The Toa soon heard a primal screech and moved out to find it. Ilos and Gerat went on their own to search for the source. They found a clearing, and Ilos assumed it was an ambush, despite it being a Rahi that they had heard earlier. Gerat questioned this, but soon an arachnid-looking Rahi appeared, though it was more humanoid, having been empowered by the X-Force. Jaga fought the two of them, but they managed to take him down so he would flee. Ilos sent Gerat on ahead and stayed behind, but soon fell under ambush from a lupine Rahi, Wolf. Gerat met up with Leros and Yuna and fought Rama until Ilos arrived, along with the other enemy X-Rahi. Gerat and the others questioned Ilos about how he knew of the X-Force, which he explained in some detail to them. The Toa then went into battle, with Gerat attacking Jaga. He was taken down by an attack from Rama's stinger, though he beat Rama away with help from Leros and then went after Yuna, who was under the control of the X-Rahi due to her failed attempt to use her Begasu. Gerat used a kinetic blast to take her down for a moment, but she fled with the Rahi. Gerat argued with Zera about who should go after Yuna, and eventually it was decided that Zera would. He warned her not to overdo it, or Yuna might drown, then went after Jaga with help from Zera, because Ilos decided he would handle Yuna. After they dealt with Jaga, he went after Rama and helped to take him down as well. Eventually the X-Rahi were defeated and Ilos had taken Yuna down with gas. The group returned to the village with Gerat carrying Yuna. Ilos told Eiros about how he expected the Toa of Fire to lose to Drachius, and also told him about how being a Toa eventually made one into a weapon, and left him with this knowledge. A few days later, Gerat and the other Toa met up under Ilos, who told them that they shouldn't be on the island anymore, not with the X-Force problem. The rookies stated that they felt it was their job to remain and help with the situation. Ilos allowed them to do as they wished, but told them that they would have to undergo new training, with one of the experienced Toa, every day on a different skill. The groups in the Toa began to argue amongst each other, when reports of a Rahi attack came in. Gerat raced off ahead, defeating the threat of Jaga and Rama with ease, using his powers and Kakama combined to easily overcome his foes on his own before the others arrived. Two days later, Gerat was training with Zera in the realm of element abilities. She tried to teach him to overcome her power by using a blade of Water, but he was unable to stop it, so he used his powers on her, failing instantly. She told him what she expected of him, and then warned that someone was nearby. Jaga subsequently attacked the two Toa, but they were able to repel him, albeit with some difficulty. They were soon forced to retreat when he went all out in revenge for his fight with Gerat the other day, forcing the two Toa to regroup with the others. Ilos brought them together as the Toa Recla, and Gerat and Zera took down Jaga with ease after having had their spirits renewed. About one day later, the entire team met to discuss things, and were soon ambushed by the X-Rahkshi, who in turn were interrupted by the X-Skakdi. A fight broke out, with Gerat fighting Jurges. He had a little trouble handling his foe's Hunger powers, but overcame it and defeated Jurges. Ilos soon revealed himself as an X-Toa by repelling the Skakdi, and began to tell the others about what he was and what his powers were. After about a day, he had composed his thoughts and explained to the others that he used a disguise in fear of accidentally wounding innocents and being blamed. He was told that the others wouldn't have harmed him, but he said that in the heat of the moment, it was hard to tell if that would have held true. He told them that he had Fire, Water, and pure energy powers. He didn't want to become an enemy to the Toa, and as such, left his identity always hidden, leaving that as one of the last things he said. The team rushed to the forests where the Rahi were going crazy. They managed to overcome the Rahi problem and headed into a cave where it was coming from, only to meet the other factions inside. Yuna and Gerat fought Jurges, taking it down with relative ease. When Ilos realized the cave was filling with radiation, the Toa fled through the exit he created. They regrouped after this, discussing how it couldn't be mere coincidence that the various X-Force empowered beings were all on Recla Nui. Ilos began expressing that it had to be fate, which was challenged, but they got over it, and split into groups of two to cross the island and investigate anything suspicious. Within a day or two, Gelt, Lami, Queln, Kes, and the Toa Recla ended up in a large scale battle, with Gerat primarily fighting Gelt. As the fight went on, mysterious energy bursts came from the sky, empowering the four non-Toa. They began to hammer away at the Toa, easily defeating them and whoever else they were fighting. They took hits and were beaten around, but ultimately showed no actual damage. As the battle went on, the X-Rahkshi teamed up against Kes, while the Toa fled. One day later, Kes caused an attack that split the Toa. Eiros, Gerat and Yuna went off together and encountered Toreq, fighting against the various commanders of the Exo-Armor Matoran units. The three Toa intervened and stopped Toreq from killing the six Matoran. Toreq had some wounds, but not enough to be easily defeated. The Toa hammered him with their attacks before he could stop them, and brought him down. Keris executed Toreq, and Seiza soon arrived, happy that Toreq was dead; but bringing a warning of some sort, and that they all had to flee. When they found a cave to take refuge in, he explained the situation to the group, getting protest from most of them for his cowardice and not acting immediately. During these verbal attacks, he tried to defend himself, but found himself losing, and regretted his choices in life. He said he would change if he could, and that he would do the right things from that point on, making Eiros and Gerat believe him, to the point where Gerat extended an offer to join the Toa Recla. Yuna continued to oppose him, claiming he hadn't changed, or it was too late. She said she would accept him if he proved it, but he wasn't sure how. After some more time, they heard something, and checked the area, finding nothing, but soon the Junker Seriun arrived and tried to kill all of them, having received permission to do so. Seiza tried to stop him, and bought time for the others to escape through a hole he made in the cave with his powers of Lightning, an extent of his Storm powers. During the night, the Toa reunited and the rookies were informed of Seiza's fate after some dodging of the topic. Eiros began to say that he would claim revenge, and began to talk like Seiza, which the veterans pointed out, but Eiros didn't see any problems with talking like him, or with even becoming like Seiza in some ways. Soon the three X-Rahi appeared and began to ask forgiveness and for a new deal, like the old one they had made. Ilos allowed it, even with Yuna and Zera denying. The Rahi became allies with the Toa, and helped keep watch through the night as they decided to track down the source of the energy lights in the morning. The group moved out in formation, the six Toa, six Matoran, and three Rahi. After some time, they encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon emerged and fought Ilos. Soon, the group got past Monsth, who allowed them to keep moving. Ilos told them what he knew about the Eruo, and some of his past with Monsth, when a Muaka corpse was thrown over the side. It was Yuna, who had returned. Eiros got her down and away from the Eruo, who had decided to attack her in retaliation for her attacks. When they regrouped, they moved towards the facility, planning its destruction. Wolf and Leros tried to detect anything inside, but smell didn't work, so Leros used his Doite for hearing. As they moved, they killed at least one facility member and various experiments that were still in their tanks. They killed an entire room and Ilos confronted the leader of the base, Stiez, who infested himself with Sleepers to fight. He defeated Ilos and emerged to fight, defeating the Toa whenever they tried to attack him. He ran Wolf through, killing him, and then killed Rama and Jaga, before being hammered by the various powers of the Toa. As they stopped, they saw that his armor was destroyed, but self-repairing, and that he was fine. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. As the Toa raced to protect the Matoran, Gerat fought some Eruo and encountered a green armored gunman who put his gun to Gerat's chest and fired point blank into his heartlight. Abilities & Traits Gerat is a resilient, strong fighter. He thinks quickly, usually attempting to combine his speed with the power of Energy, but ironically can't typically pull it off fast enough. He actually learned how to use his element due in a large part to his Kakama. He is composed, but can be angered like anyone. He doesn't give up, and keeps going until the end, seeing anything he starts through. Mask & Tools Gerat wears the Kanohi Kakama, Great Mask of Speed, and wields a Shielded Sword. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' *''Legacy (Form Assumed; non-canon)'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ne-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Kakama Wearers Category:Koji